Haken Uranaishi Ataru
Details *'Title:' ハケン占い師アタル *'Title (romaji):' Haken Uranaishi Ataru *'Also known as:' Temp Staff Psychic Ataru *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 10.57% *'Broadcast network:' TV Asahi *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Jan-17 to 2019-Mar-14 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Mirai by JUJU Synopsis In the present time, where work style reform is called for, the real troubles of the workers can't be solved by simply shortening working hours or streamlining work. Temporary worker Ataru, a woman who is always smiling, has the mysterious power to see everything. She utilizes her fortune telling ability to help solve the problems of her colleagues. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Sincere Events *Sugisaki Hana as Matoba Ataru **Nozawa Shiori (野澤しおり) as young Ataru *Ozawa Yukiyoshi as Ueno Seiji **Asakawa Daiji (浅川大治) as young Seiji (ep4) *Shida Mirai as Kanda Kazumi **Mizoguchi Sakura (溝口咲來) as young Kazumi (ep1) *Mamiya Shotaro as Meguro Madoka **Ishida Sera as young Madoka (ep2) *Shison Jun as Shinagawa Kazuma **Tomita Keisuke (冨田佳輔) as young Kazuma (ep3) *Nonami Maho as Tabata Tomoyo **Kakizawa Yuria (柿澤ゆりあ) as young Tomoyo (ep5) *Itaya Yuka as Osaki Yui **Endo Rina as young Yui (ep6) *Wakamura Mayumi as Kizuna **Makino Usa (牧野羽咲) as young Kizuna (ep8) *Oikawa Mitsuhiro as Yoyogi Takumi **Raiku (楽駆) as young Takumi (ep7) ;Others *Yoshida Oolongta (吉田ウーロン太) as security guard *Yanagitani Yuka as cleaning staff *Utagawa Shiiko as lady from cafeteria *Nishizawa Jinta as staff working at bar *Kamiya Kenichi (上谷健一) as President *Sano Motoya (佐野元哉) as Managing Director ;Guests *Tamoto Soran as Kazumi's boyfriend (ep1,9) *Masuda Yuji (増田雄二) as staff (ep1,4) *Kanemoto Miki (金本美紀) as event moderator (ep1) *Ito Midori (伊藤翠) as Kazumi's classmate (ep1) *Ishida Rion (石田凛音) as Kazumi's classmate (ep1) *Yue Takeyuki as Hachioji Takeshi (ep2) *Shimura Sayaka (志村彩佳) as Madoka's mother (ep2) *Yamasaki Chieko (山﨑千惠子) as Madoka's housekeeper (ep2) *Watanabe Shinichiro (渡辺慎一郎) as Madoka's driver (ep2) *Furuya Tomohiro (古谷朋弘) as client (ep2) *Miyashita Kanako (宮下かな子) as Kazuma's girlfriend (ep3) *Fujita Yuya (藤田悠矢) as theater member (ep3) *Ohara Akari (大原あかり) as theater member (ep3) *Sakurada Hiyori as Ueno Mizuho (ep4,9) *Nakamura Eiko (中村英香) as Seiji's housekeeper (ep4) *Ikeda Ryo (池田良) as President of mobile service company (ep4) *Kobayashi Marina (小林茉里奈) as Seiji's cousin (ep4) *Tanigawa Shoichiro (谷川昭一朗) as Tomoyo's father (ep5,9) *Kodaira Daichi as Tomoyo's brother (ep5,9) *Takai Sumiko (高井純子) as Tomoyo's mother (ep5) *Kohinata Eri (小日向えり) as event moderator (ep5) *Igarashi Kento (五十嵐健人) as man from cafe (ep5) *Kawakami Yuri (川上友里) as woman from cafe (ep5) *Hada Makoto (羽田真) as President Yotsuya (ep5) *Katayama Seiki (潟山セイキ) as Yui's husband (ep6) *Tanaka Kanau as Osaki Ken (ep6,9) *Suda Kohaku as Yui's classmate (ep6) *Akiyama Mei (秋山芽依) as Yui's classmate (ep6) *Sato Kazuno (里佳津乃) as receptionist *Matsui Shoki (松井ショウキ) as Yui's homeroom teacher (ep6) *Sato Kozo (佐藤貢三) as Takao (ep7) *Yoshimura Ryo as Takumi's wife (ep7,9) *Ogata Riko (尾形璃子) as Takumi's daughter (ep7) *Kamioka Miki (神岡実希) as Takumi's daughter (ep7) *Yashiro Minase as President secretary (ep7) *Ogawa Mao (小川真央) as Kizuna's classmate (ep8) *Ikezawa Kaho (池澤香帆) as Kizuna's classmate (ep8) *Yamashita Honoka (山下穂乃花) as Kizuna's classmate (ep8) *Wanezaki Hayami (和根﨑颯美) as Kizuna's classmate (ep8) *Iwasaki Taijiro (岩崎泰次郎) as salaryman (ep8) *Komuro Shuichi (小室秀一) as salaryman (ep8) *Tsumura Noriyoshi (津村知与支) as Hino (ep9) *Hishinuma Tsuruko (菱沼つる子) as Yui's aunt (ep9) *Koyanagi Maika (小柳まいか) as female staff (ep9) *Haraoka Kengo (原岡見伍) as President Haijima (ep9) *Koike Gotaro (小池剛太郎) as Takumi's friend (ep9) *Uehara Sera (植原星空) as Okubo Hina (ep9) *Kosen (光宣) as Koenji Kazuya (ep9) *Sakagami Riria (坂上梨々愛) as graduate (ep9) *Koizumi Aya as graduate (ep9) *Kitahara Tokia (北原十希明) as graduate (ep9) *Mizuno Satoshi (水野哲志) as graduate (ep9) *Hayasaka Satsuki (早坂颯樹) as graduate (ep9) *Yoshida Maino (吉田苺乃) as graduate (ep9) *Niino Anju (新野杏樹) as graduate (ep9) *Takeuchi Kosei (武内晃聖) as graduate (ep9) *Kiuchi Miyu (木内心結) as graduate (ep9) *Takahashi Sora (高橋曽良) as graduate (ep9) *Oka Kimie (岡希美枝) as graduate (ep9) *Shiga Tatsumi (志賀龍美) as teacher (ep9) *Ito Keita (伊藤圭太) as graduates moderator (ep9) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Yukawa Kazuhiko *'General Producer:' Kuroda Tetsuya *'Producer:' Yamada Kenji, Yamakawa Hideki (山川秀樹), Ota Masaharu, Taue Risa *'Director:' Yukawa Kazuhiko, Higurashi Ken, Ito Akinori *'Music:' Hirai Mamiko External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2019 Category:TV Asahi